Back at One
by SpySkater
Summary: Alex and Paige see each other on spring break. Will something get in the way of their reunion? My first songfic
1. Anytime

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lyrics. They are Brian McKnight's. And I don't own Degrassi (although my birthday _is_ on Saturday)**

Alex lay on the couch in her apartment, plucking her bass' strings randomly. Ellie sat at her feet, reading a magazine. Jay, Sean, Nick (Alex's apartment mate), and Amber (Alex's other apartment mate) sat around playing euchre.

_I can't remember why we fell apart  
From something that was so meant to be, yeah  
Forever was the promise in our hearts  
Now, more and more I wonder where you are_

"Hey guys!" said Brie, Alex's girlfriend.

"Hey!" said the others. Alex was the only one who didn't respond. She just kept playing her bass.

"Lexi, are you OK?"

"Huh?" Alex stopped playing and came out of her thoughts.

"I was just wondering if you were OK."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking. Why?"

"It's just you've been distant a lot lately.

"I'm fine." Alex insisted.

"OK. Well, I'm gonna change." Brie said. She still was curious.

"OK." Brie walked over to Alex and kissed her. She then walked into Alex's room. Alex sighed.

"Paige again?" Ellie asked.

"What?" Alex asked. She feigned confusion.

"Paige? Are you thinking about her?" Sean asked. Alex scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? Please. I'm so not thinking about her."

_Chorus  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you_

"Really? Because you always get distant and zone out during the holidays." Nick said.

"No I don't."

"Yeah, you do." Amber said. Alex, Jay, and Sean had met Amber and Nick at a street race one night over the summer and had been friends ever since.

"Yeah, you even zoned on St. Patrick's Day. I doubt they let her out of school that day." Jay said.

"I'm sure she's here for spring break." Ellie said.

"Why do you guys think I'm hung up on her? I have a girlfriend." Alex said.

"Oh, please. That proves nothing." Amber said.

"The way you guys describe this chick she must be hot." Nick said.

_Still have your picture in a frame  
Hear your footsteps down the hall  
I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane  
How I wish that you would call  
To say_

_Chorus  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you_

"Ask Lex." Sean said, looking at his cards.

"Well is she?" Alex didn't answer.

"Hot enough to make Lexi go lez." Jay said. Nick and Amber's eyes widened.

"Alex, Paige was your first girlfriend?" Amber asked. Alex nodded slightly. Nick chuckled.

"I gotta meet her now." Nick said.

_(No more) loneliness and heartache  
(No more) crying myself to sleep  
(Don't want more) wondering about tomorrow  
Won't you come back to me  
Come back to me, oh_

_Chorus  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you_

"You know what? I'm hungry. I'm going to The Dot. Anyone else want something?" Alex said, putting away her bass and putting on her blue and white Adidas. No one could deny she had the best shoe collection ever.

"Uh, I'll take a coffee. You know how I like it." Ellie said, going back to her magazine.

"Black like your soul." Alex chuckled. **That's what Paige said**, Ellie thought.

"I'll take a slice of triple fudge cake." Nick said.

"You know what? Just buy a whole one." Amber said, pulling money out of her pocket.

"No, my treat." Alex said.

"Great. I want a cheeseburger and a chocolate bar." Jay said.

"Eww." everyone said.

"I'm not gonna eat 'em together."

"Well, I'm gonna have chili cheese fries." Sean said.

"OK. I'll be back." Alex said, grabbing her jacket and wallet.

_Chorus  
Do I ever cross your mind, anytime  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime  
I miss you_


	2. 6, 8, 12

**Disclaimer: Once again, these lyrics belong to Brian McKnight. And maybe the creators of Degrassi will give me the show. Only 4 more days 'til my birthday. J/K.**

"Thanks Spinner." Alex said, as she grabbed the bag full of food.

"No problem, Alex." Spinner said. Alex turned and bumped into another person.

"I am so sorry." Alex and the other person said. Alex looked up.

"Paige?"

_Do you ever think about me?  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?  
In the middle of the night when you're awake,  
Are you calling out for me?  
Do you ever reminisce?  
I can't believe in nothing like this  
I know it's crazy  
How I still can feel your kiss  
_

The girl looked up. It was Paige.

"Alex!" Paige hugged Alex tightly.

"Oh my gosh. You're here." Alex said, as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, of course. I had to come back for spring break. I'm staying with Marco and Dylan. So, how've you been?"

"Good. I'm, uh, actually back at Degrassi."

"Why?"

"I'm getting my grades up for a massage therapy program."

"A masseuse? Hmm, sounds interesting. Next time I'm tense, I'll have to come to you." Paige was flirting. Alex knew it and she was falling for it.

_Chorus  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better but it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours _

_Since you went away__  
_

"So, where do you live?" Paige asked.

"My friend has this condo. As long as I make rent, I can live there." Alex said.

"Your **friend** has a **condo**?" Paige was impressed, yet curious.

"Yeah. Jay, Sean, and I met this guy at a street race and we've been friends ever since."

"You're friends with Jay and Sean?"

"Yeah. Sean moved back and Jay's not that much of an ass anymore. Oh, I also joined the lacrosse team at school." **Alex, a jock**, Paige thought. "So, what about you? How's Banting?"

"Hard. Exhausting. Stressful. Need I say more?"

_Do you ever ask about me?  
Do your friends still tell you what to do?  
Every time the phone rings,  
Do you wish it was me calling you?  
Do you still feel the same?  
Or has time put out the flame?  
I miss you  
Is everything okay?_

"Maybe I should give you a massage." Paige giggled.

"Yeah. I really miss you guys. It's hard not to have Marco's perceptiveness, Hazel's fashion sense, or even your snide sarcastic comments around." Alex smiled. Paige had missed her. Just like she wanted. "But I'm getting through it though. Besides, I'm only 3 hours away." The two were silent for a moment. Then, Alex's phone rang.

"Hold on a sec?" Alex took out her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?... Jay, calm down… Yes, I'm still at The Dot… What?... Jay, put Nick on the phone… Nick? You should know not to give Jay the phone. He's like a three year-old… Yes, I'll be there in 10 minutes… Alright. Bye." Alex hung up. "I gotta go. But it was great seeing you."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you again."

_Chorus  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better but it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours _

_Since you went away_

"Definitely." Alex said. She began to walk toward the door when she remembered something. She took something out of her pocket. "Paige?" Paige turned from the counter. "My friends are having a party." Alex handed her the piece of paper she had taken from her pocket. "I'd really like it if you came. Tell Dylan and Marco they're invited, too."

_It's hard enough just passing the time  
When I can't seem to get you off my mind  
And where is the good in goodbye?  
Tell me why, tell me why_

"OK. Maybe I'll stop by."

"Great." Alex said, hiding her excitement. "Later."

"Bye." Alex walked out of The Dot.

"Yes!" Alex said quietly, as she got in her car.

Inside The Dot, Paige walked up to the counter with a huge grin.

"Going to Alex's party?" Spinner asked.

"Yeah. You were invited?" Paige asked.

"Darcy was. I'm tagging along. So, what would you like?"

"3 coffees."

"For you, Marco, and Dylan?" Paige nodded. "Coming right up."

A party with Alex. Maybe trying to get back together wasn't such a bad idea.

_Chorus  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better but it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours _

_Since you went away_


	3. Home

**Disclaimer: OK, just for the record Brian McKnight owns all the lyrics I use (and shall use) for this story. And I don't own Degrassi (sadly). If I did, Paige and Alex would still be together.**

Paige walked into Dylan and Marco's house. Marco and Dylan could automatically see she was jovial.

_Thinking back when we first met  
I remember what you said  
You said you'd never leave me  
I let go of your hand  
Built my castle in the sand  
But now I'm reachin' out again  
And I'm not letting go  
Till you_

"Let me guess. You saw someone of the old gang at The Dot?" Dylan said, grabbing his coffee.

"Yes." Paige said.

"OK. Um, Jimmy?" Marco asked.

"No." Marco thought hard as Dylan began to guess.

"Hazel?" Dylan guessed.

"No." Marco sipped his coffee, studying Paige's features.

"Mmm, Craig?"

"Noo."

"Ellie? 'Cause you know she lives here."

"No."

"Spinner?"

"No- Well, yes. But that's 'cause he works there. Not who I'm thinking of though."

"Alex?" Marco guessed with a sly grin. Paige gave a shy smile and bit her lip. "I'm right."

_Hold me  
Mold me  
Sometimes I feel so all alone  
See, I gotta find me way back home  
So why don't you  
Shape me  
Make me  
Wash me whiter than the snow  
I gotta find my way  
Back home_

"How'd you know it was Alex?" Dylan asked.

"Only Alex makes Paige smile like that. Even if I am only mentioning her name. Paige, you saw her?"

"Yup. She goes to Degrassi. She's on the lacrosse team. She-" Paige began.

"Whoa. She goes to Degrassi? She graduated."

"I know. That's what I thought." Paige said, as she sat down on the couch. "She's there to get her grades up for a massage therapy program."

"OK. So, she goes to Degrassi, she's a jock, and she wants to be a masseuse. Sounds great." Dylan said, as he and Marco sat on both sides of Paige.

"But that's not all. She lives in a condo with her friend."

"_Friend_?" Marco asked.

_Master upon my knees I pray  
I just want to be the clay  
Put your arms around me  
Place my life in your hands  
Lord, I know I'm just a man  
I know you understand  
This time I'm not letting go  
Till you_

"Not girlfriend. At least she didn't say girlfriend. Actually, she didn't say girl at all. She said guy."

"Well, she is a lesbian so I doubt she's dating him." Dylan said. "Go for it."

"You think?"

"Yeah, lil' sis. Get your girl.."

"I'm glad you support me. Because she's having a party tomorrow." Paige pulled out the invitation given to her at The Dot. Marco and Dylan looked at it.

"Sounds fun. And it's a pool party. Perfect chance." Dylan said.

"What?"

_Anoint me  
Appoint me  
Sometimes I feel so alone  
See, I gotta find my way back home  
So why don't you  
Chastise me  
Baptize me  
Wash me whiter than the snow  
I gotta find my way_

"Well, you, her, bikinis." Marco and Paige gave Dylan confused looks. "Oh, come on. I like guys and I get it. Seduction."

"I'm not gonna seduce her!" Paige said.

"Not on purpose." Paige glared at him.

_'Cause I'm lost and alone  
I've been wandering  
Long enough to know  
Humbly I search for you  
And I'm not gonna rest  
Till you_

"Hey! I'm back. And with food. Where's Brie?" Alex asked.

"She's in your room." Ellie said, as she grabbed her coffee.

"You're in a better mood than when you left. What's up?" Jay said, biting into his cheeseburger.

"Nothing." Alex lied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Sean said, grabbing his food.

"Well, it is."

"OK. Whatever." Nick said. Alex sat on the couch and began to eat her food. The others watched TV as Alex got more excited about the party as the seconds ticked by. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought about Paige being at the pool party at Nick's parent's house the next day. This was going to be great.

_  
Choose me  
Use me  
Sometimes I feel so alone  
I'm on my way back home _

So why don't you  
Direct me  
Bless me  
Wash me whiter then the snow  
I'm on my way  
Back home

**A/N: I know. Short. But the next chapter is the party and that'll make up for it. I only have two more chapters left so please review and tell your friends about this story.**


	4. Can You Read My Mind

Alex and Nick had spent all week setting up for the party (with help of the others), and the party date was finally here. Nick and Alex were sitting in lounge chairs and looking at the people who arrived. Alex wasn't looking when a blonde walked in with a white bikini with blue denim shorts over the bottoms. When Alex did see her, though, she joined Nick at gawking, her mouth practically hanging open.

_When I'm all alone at night  
I can hear the beating of your heart  
I should tell you and I might  
Before you tear me apart  
You're all I ever think about  
All I ever dream about  
Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?_

"Now, she's hot," Nick said. The girl seemed to be looking for someone. Alex hit him in the arm. "Ow."

"Don't talk about her like that," Alex said, her eyes still on the girl.

"Why? You think she is, too. You're staring at her and you have a girlfriend," Nick looked at Alex, but she was still looking at the blonde.

"Well, you have a crush on Manny."

"Do not. Who told you that?"

"Please, it's written all over your face," Nick scoffed.

"Well, Manny has a boyfriend. Besides, I think I might wanna know this one." Alex hit Nick in his chest, now looking at him for the first time since the girl in question walked in.

"Don't!"

"Why? You gonna put the moves on her?"

"No, that's my ex-girlfriend!" Alex said forcefully. Nick's eyes widened.

"That's Paige?" Alex nodded. "No wonder you went the gay way. If I was a chick, I would have, too.

"Not funny."

"Yeah, it was. Go talk to her," Nick said. Alex thought about it.

"OK. Save my seat," Alex said.

"Will do," Nick said. Alex walked over to Paige.

"Hey."

"Hey," Paige said. Now that Alex was more exposed, she could see Alex had more muscle tone. "Hang out in the sun often, hun?"

"Huh?" Paige meant Alex's skin tone. She'd tanned up. "Oh, yeah. I have," Paige noticed Alex's hair was in a ponytail. It was at The Dot, also. That was unlike Alex. She only put her hair up when it was irritating her or when she was working. "Where are Marco and Dylan?"

"Parking the car," Paige said.

"Not anymore," said a voice. Alex suddenly was bum rushed into a hug.

"Hey Marco," Alex said.

"Hey; I haven't seen you in a while," Marco said.

"I know. You know, it's hard to believe we live in the same city."

"Yeah," Dylan said.

_When I look at you  
I probably should go  
'Cause I wanna be with you  
More than you'll ever know  
For a taste of you  
I could calm my desire  
Baby you blow my mind  
You light my fire_

The four heard a guy shriek. Alex turned to see Nick running toward them. Alex stifled a laugh.

"I. Am going. To kill. Ellie and Amber," Nick said. They looked to where he'd been sitting. There were Ellie and Amber. They blew Nick a kiss. He flipped them off. They laughed even harder. Ellie waved to Marco, Paige, and Dylan. They waved back.

"What happened?" Alex said.

"Those two dumped a barrel of ice water on me," Alex stifled another laugh. Poor Nick was still fully clothed. That made it funnier.

"Nick, this is Paige, Marco, and Dylan. Guys, this is Nick. The guy letting me stay in his condo," Alex said. They exchanged greetings. "This is also his parents' house."

"Your parents let you have a party _here_?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, they're out of town. So, make yourself at home. Go inside, outside. Whatever. Just don't break anything."

"I thought your parents were letting us have this party," Alex said.

"They are. But I think they'd appreciate it if we didn't break anything. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to change," Nick turned to leave and then turned back. "Brie alert! Brie alert! Brie alert!" He muttered it with more urgency each time. Alex's heart started racing. She hadn't expected Paige to meet Brie so soon.

"Hey," Brie said.

"Hey," Alex said nervously. Brie kissed Alex. Nick looked away, rubbing his neck. This was strange. Paige also looked away. Dylan and Marco's mouths hung open slackly.

"Who are your friends?" Brie asked.

"Um, this is Paige, Marco, and Dylan. Paige and Marco went to Degrassi with me and Dylan graduated two years before me. He's Paige's brother and Marco's boyfriend," Alex said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Dylan said.

"Paige!" they heard. Paige looked behind Alex.

"Hazel?" Paige said, astonished to see her best friend there. Alex smirked. So she had invited Hazel. If you don't like it, sue her.

Hazel and Paige hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Alex invited me," Hazel said.

"Alex?" Paige looked at Alex.

"Well, we are friends, aren't we? Especially after that whipped cream fight," Alex said.

"Whipped cream fight?" Brie asked. Alex forgot Brie was there.

"Yeah. Me and Hazel weren't the best of friends. And Paige got mad after our clothes fight."

"Mad as in 'I'm not talking to you' mad," Hazel said.

"Yeah. Not really fun. So, when we were trying to be friends- actually now that I think about it, Paige started it."

"Yeah. She did."

"Oh, come on, guys. That was almost a year ago," Paige said with a nervous laugh.

"Uh-huh. Watch your back, Michalchuk," Alex said. She raised an eyebrow that sent chills down Paige's spine. She didn't know if it was because she was afraid of what Alex was going to do to her or if it was because Alex was the one who did it.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Alex, I'm tired," Brie said.

"Oh, come on, Brie. One more dance?" Alex begged.

"You know I can't keep up with you when you dance."

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to dance with someone else."

"Am I supposed to be jealous?"

"After you see me and Paige, you will be."

"What makes you think she'll dance with you?"

"Watch. Paige?! Wanna dance?"

"Sure, hun," Paige said, getting up from her seat by Ellie.

"Why does she call you hun?" Brie asked.

"It's just the Paige way," Alex said as if she was awestruck by Paige. She sort of was.

Brie rolled her eyes and went to sit by Ellie, Amber, and Marco. Jay ran to the DJ Booth and put in a CD.

Paige and Alex automatically recognized the song. "Throw Ya Belly" by Evren, the song they danced to at the premiere. So why not put on the same show? Pretty soon, all eyes were on them.

Alex's reasons for dancing with Paige wasn't to make Brie jealous. I'll give you some time to guess her reason.

… … … … …

Time's up. If you guessed to get close to Paige, you're correct. She felt the same way she did at the premiere. As if nothing existed.

_I want you  
Need you  
Can't live without you_

When I'm all alone at night  
I can hear the beating of your heart  
I should tell you and I might  
Before you tear me apart  
You're all I ever think about  
All I ever dream about  
Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?

"Hey," said Nick.

"Hey," Manny said, turning from looking over the beach.

"Like the view?"

"Yeah. It's gorgeous. As is your parents' mondo mansion."

"You should see the inside."

"Maybe you can give me a tour later."

"Maybe."

"So, you grew up here?"

"Yup. My parents were married right here. This was my favorite spot. I always looked for pictures of the wedding, but could never find them. But anyway, I miss this place. I love my condo, though. Even if I do share it with two girls." Manny laughed.

"Must be cool living away from home."

"Yeah. Besides rent, bills, and needing a job, it's good. So, Manny, I was wondering-"

"I got you a drink, Manny," said Damian as he walked up.

"Thanks, Damian. Um, Nick, what were you saying?"

"Nothing important," Nick said.

"Nice party," Damian said.

"Thanks, Damian. Well, I'm gonna go for a swim. See ya later."

"Yeah," Nick walked away. "Manny, stay away from that guy."

"Why? He's cool."

"Yeah, he's cool. But I think he's got the hots for you."

"You're paranoid," she said, irritated. "I'm gonna go talk to Darcy. We have stuff to discuss about the squad," she walked over to Darcy. Damian glared at Nick, who was beginning to play water polo with Alex, Amber, Jesse, Dylan, and Ellie. There had to be a reason why Nick didn't invite him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nick pulled his hair out of a ponytail and shook his hair dry, like a dog, although he was about to go back under water. Paige and Hazel watched.

"Get in the pool, Paige," Hazel said.

"No," Paige said simply.

"Oh, come on. Why come to a pool party if you're not going to get into the pool?"

"You're not swimming."

"I'm about to. Come on."

"Hazel, I can't go swimming in a white bathing suit. It'll be see-through when I get out."

"I'm sure Alex wouldn't mind," Hazel teased.

"Brie would, though."

"Just put your feet in."

"Alright. Fine," Paige and Hazel walked over to the pool. Paige sat poolside as Hazel got in.

"Oh, come on, Paige. Get in," Alex said, swimming over to her.

"What don't you and Hazel understand? White and water don't mix," Paige said.

"Of course they do. They become transparent. Well, almost," Alex said, looking Paige up and down, trying to imagine that Paige's bikini was see-through. Although, Paige was still in her shorts.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"If I said yes, would you hold it against me?" Alex winked.

"You perv! You have a girlfriend."

"So…" Alex grabbed Paige by the waist.

"Alex?"

"…what?" said Alex, continuing her sentence and pulling Paige into the deep end with her. When Paige's head emerged from the water, she moved the wet hair from her face. Alex was laughing.

"You're dead. You're so dead!" Paige dunked Alex underwater. When Alex came up, she coughed up the water she'd swallowed. She splashed Paige, who splashed back.

"You know what? You better stop," Alex said.

"Why? What's mean, old Alex gonna do?" Paige asked.

"Pick you up and throw you across the pool."

"Yeah, right," Paige said. Alex picked Paige up. Paige clung onto Alex. "All right. I give," Paige and Alex stopped struggling, but Alex didn't let go of Paige. She discreetly checked her out. Paige noticed. "I should change my bathing suit."

"Yeah," Alex let go of Paige. Paige climbed out of the pool and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself.

"Hazel, do you have an extra bathing suit?"

"Yeah," Hazel said. She got out of the pool and grabbed her car keys. Paige and Hazel headed to the car, as the others sat in silence. At least until Paige and Hazel came back.

"Nick, where can I change?" Paige asked.

"Um, in the house, my room was the basement. You can change in there," Nick said.

"Thanks," Paige walked into the house, Alex's eyes on her the whole time.

"You two looked cozy," Jesse, Ellie's boyfriend, said.

"Very," Ellie said.

"Please. We're just friends," Alex said.

"Friends with a past," Hazel said.

"And your faces were pretty close. I thought you guys were gonna kiss," Nick said, leaning against the pool wall.

"No. Sorry to have gotten your hopes up," Alex said.

"You didn't get our hopes up. You got yours up," Dylan said.

_Is it the way I feel?  
The curiosity or the things you do  
That brings out the lust in me  
The thought of me and you, drives me wild  
Come close to me  
Can you stay awhile?_

Paige leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Hey. Why aren't you outside?"

"Getting away from the noise for a while. You?" Paige said.

"I came to check on you," Alex said, walking over to Paige. Paige stiffened.

"I'm fine."

"Good to know," Alex was now inches away from Paige. Paige's breathing became heavier. Alex hesitantly closed the gap between her and Paige. Her lips finally met Paige's after what seemed like forever, but was really only a few seconds.

Alex's tongue moved across Paige's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Paige obliged. Her tongue met Paige's, a hunger in their kiss. It was anything but chaste.

Alex broke the kiss, her lips finding Paige's neck. Alex bit Paige's pulse point. Paige bit her lip, stifling a moan. Alex knew this. A devilish grin appeared on her face. She nibbled on Paige's ear. Thank goodness the counter was holding Paige up. Paige felt Alex's fingertips go over her abs. She took the elastic band from Alex's hair, taking it out of its current ponytail. Then she remembered.

"Alex," Paige said breathlessly. Alex didn't stop though "Alex," Paige said again, but this time with more force. Alex pulled away.

"What?" Alex said, confused.

"We can't. You have a girlfriend."

"So what?"

"So, that's cheating. You're cheating on your girlfriend. Like Jay cheated on you."

"Don't bring that up. That's totally different."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask how. I- I don't want to ruin you relationship."

"Paige-"

"Leave a few minutes after I do," Paige kissed Alex one last time before going outside.

"But you wouldn't be ruining anything," Alex said. She did as Paige said and waited a few minute before walking outside. "Hey," she said as she reached the others. She refused to look at Paige. Paige did the same. Jay and Nick gave each other questioning looks. Something was up.

"Hey. Where'd you go?" Brie asked.

"Um, inside," Alex said. "Brie, you wanna dance?"

"Sure," Alex took Brie's hand and led her to the dancing area.

_Hold you, need you  
Can't live without you_

_When I'm all alone at night  
I can hear the beating of your heart  
I should tell you and I might  
Before you tear me apart  
You're all I ever think about  
All I ever dream about  
Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?_

"May I cut in?" Paige asked. Alex's heart sank. She was sort of heartbroken after what happened.

"Sure," Brie said. She left, leaving Paige and Alex alone.

"Alex-" Paige began, but was interrupted.

"Hey guys. I'd like to dedicate this song to Alex. This is one of her favorite songs and this party was her idea," Nick said from the DJ's Booth. Alex smiled when she heard Déjà vu by Beyonce.

"Come on. Let's dance," Alex said.

A minute later, Alex caught Jay and Nick whispering. But what about?

Nick ran inside the house. Alex thought Paige would've noticed, but she hadn't. Alex left it alone. For now.

Jay watched from the pool. He laughed at what Nick was about to do. Nick came out of the house, something behind his back. Nick put a black cowboy hat on Alex's head and ran over to Jay. Alex would've been mad if didn't match her bathing suit.

Paige turned to Alex and giggled.

"Where'd you get the hat?" Paige asked.

"Two devious little troublemakers," Alex said. Paige began to take off the hat when Alex intercepted her hands. "My job," Alex took off the hat and put it on Paige. Alex chuckled as she put it on, Paige coming closer to her.

Meanwhile, Hazel, Ellie, Jay, and Nick watched.

"Think this will work?" Hazel asked.

"What? We're not doing anything. We're just innocent bystanders of fate," Jay said.

"I didn't know you believed in fate," Ellie said.

"He doesn't," Nick said. He walked over to the balcony and looked over the beach. It was a few more minutes before he was joined by someone else.

"Hey Nick." Nick turned to Alex.

"Hey Lex. That was, uh, some pretty hot dancing you were doing."

"Thanks."

"Especially with Paige. You know, I noticed you two were closer than when you and Brie were dancing. You were feeling her up more, too." Alex was silent for a moment. "Something's wrong. Spill it."

"Promise to keep it a secret?" Nick crossed his heart with his fingers. "I kissed Paige."

"Purpose or Accident?"

"Purpose," Alex said immediately.

"Lips or other?"

"Both."

"Ooh, with the lips, peck or French?"

"Total make-out."

"Ah. And when you say other you mean-"

"Neck and ear. What do I do?"

"The question isn't 'What do you do?' It's 'What do you want?'"

"Well, Brie is sweet, kinda ditzy, fun-loving, outgoing, cute, but kind of annoying. Paige is also sweet, but can be a bitch like me. She's smart, goal-oriented, caring, mature, persistent, hot, gorgeous, beautiful. She gets my jokes, knows when I'm being sarcastic, inspires me to be better, she got high once so I'd go to a college fair," Nick gave Alex a questioning look. "She's my total opposite," Alex finished.

"I think you just made your choice," Nick said. Alex smiled.

"Thanks, Nick."

"No prob." Alex ran over to Brie. Brie was talking to Paige. _Oh, the irony_, Alex thought.

"Can I talk to you?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back, Paige," Brie said. Paige nodded. Brie and Alex walked away from the people. "What's up?" Alex took a deep breath.

"I think we should see other people," Alex said.

"What?"

"You know. Go on hiatus. Keep it light. Whatever."

"You're dumping me?"

"Or you could say that."

"Why?"

"There's this girl. And I wanna know if I have a chance with her. Sorry."

"Did Nick tell you to do this?" She knew Nick didn't like her.

"No. This was my decision," Alex walked away. She pulled out her cell phone from her camouflage swim trunks. She sent a text saying:

_**Meet me in Nick's room in five minutes.**_

When I'm all alone at night  
I can hear the beating of your heart  
I should tell you and I might  
Before you tear me apart  
You're all I ever think about  
All I ever dream about  
Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?

Alex paced around Nick's old room. She heard the basement door open and someone walk down the stairs.

"Alex," called a voice. The person turned the corner.

Alex kissed Paige with such a passion, it scared her. Paige pulled away.

"What about Brie?"

"I dumped her," Alex said.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if things would work out between us."

"There is no us."

"Is it wrong that I want there to be? An us?"

"Is it wrong that the only reason I came was to get back together with you?"

"Not in my opinion," Alex said.

"And in my opinion, there's nothing wrong with you want an us, because I want the same," Paige said.

"So does that make us official?" Paige kissed Alex gently. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You should," Paige said. She kissed Alex again. Alex sat on what used to be Nick's bed, Paige leaning over her.

"Me and the others are staying here tonight. After the party. A movie. More food. Me. You down?"

"I think I can convince Dylan and Marco with our current situation."

"Yeah, well, wait 'til after the party. After Brie leaves. Then, we can tell everyone. I don't want Brie to think I'm over her."

"So, we'll be 'friends' for the rest of the party?"

"Yup."

"Fun," Paige said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the sarcastic one."

"Sorry, Lexi. I forgot."

"Come on. Let's go before I change my mind." Alex got up. Paige took her hand and led her upstairs. She let go when they reached the door outside. They walked out toward the others.

"There you are. We were wondering where you went," Nick said. He was sitting on a beach chair by Jay. Ellie was sitting on the arm of it, while Amber sat in Jay's lap. Nick's eyes fell on Paige. He looked at Alex, a curiosity in his expression. Alex winked, causing him to smile.

"We went inside to get something to drink," Paige lied. Jay and Nick looked at each other and nodded to the girls.

"Okay," both men said.

-------------------------------------------------------

"We got more teriyaki chicken?" Nick asked, walking into the kitchen. A few other kids besides the party planners were in there. Nick had invited Manny, Hazel, and a few others to stay. Manny had offered to help put away food.

Manny lifted the foil from one of the pans. She nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said, putting it down on the counter. Nick opened it and put a few pieces on his plate.

"Thank God. I didn't eat much today," he said, explaining his hunger. "A host never really does." He reached over Manny's shoulder to close it. She giggled and put it in the fridge.

"That was the last of it," she said, washing her hands. After drying them, she, Hazel, Nick, and Marco went into the large living room where everyone was watching television. Somehow, they were still up and kicking at 4 AM. The room was absolutely spotless except for the young adults scattered about the room. Ellie and Jesse were sitting in an armchair while Dylan sat across from them in the other armchair where Marco joined. The couch was being taken up by Amber and Jay who were saving spaces for Nick and Alex. Nick hit Jay's legs and Jay and Amber sat up. Nick sat down in place of their legs and Manny sat next to him. In place of the coffee table were a few others lying on the floor and Hazel went to join them.

"Where are Paige and Alex?" Nick questioned. Jay and Ellie looked around.

"You're right. Where are they?" Ellie said. "Paige! Alex!" The sound of feet shuffling upstairs was heard, causing Sean, Nick, Manny, and a few others to look up. Alex and Paige appeared a few moments later at the top of the stairs, giggling.

"Yeah?" Alex said.

"What are you two doing?" Sean asked.

"Nothing," they both said, laughing.

"Liars," Nick said. The whole group was looking back at them.

"Okay, we have some news," Paige said. She nudged Alex who looked at her with a confused look. She had thought Paige was going to tell them. Alex rolled her eyes and looked down at the group.

"We're back together," Alex announced.

"Knew it!" Jay and Nick shouted, causing the room to burst into a happy laughter. This was a night none of them would forget.

_Hold you, need you  
Can't live without you_

_When I'm all alone at night  
I can hear the beating of your heart  
I should tell you and I might  
Before you tear me apart  
You're all I ever think about  
All I ever dream about  
Can you read my mind?  
Can you read my mind?_

**OOC: Sorry for taking so long. I lost my written version of this chapter and the last chapter. I also got majorly distracted with high school and other stuff. It's my senior year now, so I can focus more. My last chapter will be up soon. It'll be quite short compared to this which was long compared to my other chapters.**


End file.
